DRESS
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ichigo & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Ichigo Kurosaki nunca esperó que a la loca Orihime se le ocurriese la "grandísima idea" de prestarle su novio a una mujer todavía más loca. Su novia lo estaba cambiando por un estúpido vestido.
1. Chapter 1

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 1 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

*** ¿Acaso estás loca?. . . ¡No lo haré!. ***

El muchacho hizo sonar su voz ronca y molesta, más a la mujer frente suyo parecía no importarle la ira que ella misma había despertado en él.

Ichigo Kurosaki, treinta años, exitoso empresario, accionista de una compañía telefónica muy conocida; nunca creyó que lo que su novia tenía de bonita, lo tuviese de estúpida.

Si, ese era el adjetivo, era la palabra. ¿Cómo iba a describirla, si la muy sin vergüenza le estaba pidiendo un imposible?.

*** Por favor, precioso, solo será una noche. ***

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes, marcando aun más su entrecejo.

Claro, para ella era muy fácil decirlo, no era ella la que tendría que pasar la noche con una completa desconocida.

Así es, a la linda e inocente, nótese el sarcasmo, Orihime se le había ocurrido la "grandísima idea" de prestarle su novio a una mujer todavía más loca.

*** Precioso, ese vestido es divino y lo que la diseñadora pidió a cambió fue una noche contigo. ***

*** Pues maldita y puta diseñadora!. ***

Gritó el Kurosaki, totalmente fuera de sí, sin saber con quién estar más enojado, si con la descarada diseñadora por ocurrírsele semejante forma de pago, o con su flamante novia, por aceptar tal locura.

El hombre abandonó su cómodo asiento frente a su escritorio y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá a lo largo de su oficina.

*** Escucha, Orihime… siempre te he complacido, no te he negado absolutamente nada. Joyas, dinero, viajes, pero esto es… inaudito. Y no me llames "precioso"… sabes que lo odio. ***

La voz del joven era seria y parecía que sus palabras eran definitivas, pero la chica insistió.

*** Pero precio… *** _Ella calló al ver la expresión de su novio, corrigiéndose a sí misma._ *** Emm, Ichigo, no es un vestido cualquiera, es uno exclusivo y siendo yo una famosa modelo, ¿no debería ser la poseedora de dicha prenda tan maravillosa?. ***

Ichigo escuchó, incrédulo, a la mujer. No sabía lo descarada, egoísta y superficial que ella era en verdad.

_""Esta mujer me está cambiando por un puto y estúpido vestido; vaya novia loca me fui a buscar.""_

*** ¿Y bien?. ***

Preguntó Orihime, sonriéndole dulcemente y con los ojos cerrados, expectante a escasos centímetros del chico.

*** Y bien, ¿qué?… ***

*** ¿Lo harás?. ***

La ceja izquierda del Kurosaki subía y bajaba en la más pura prueba de un tic nervioso, incrédulo.

*** No. ***

*** Onegai. ***

*** ¡NO!. ***

*** Te compensaré. ***

*** Ah sí?, ¿y cómo piensas compensarme?. ***

La mujer se acercó sensualmente a su novio, ondulando las caderas hasta posar sus traviesas manos en el pecho del pelinaranja.

Desplegó cortos besos en el rostro del hombre, luego el cuello hasta terminar por morderle la oreja.

*** Es solo una noche, después, tu y yo tendremos todas las que quieras… ¡lo haremos una y otra vez hasta el cansancio!. ***

Ichigo torció la boca y entrecerró los ojos con resignación.

Lo que vendría después de la tortura sonaba muy estimulante, pues esa chica siempre lo limitaba de una u otra forma y ahora le garantizaba noches sin descanso.

*** Esta bien, como sea… pero será la primera y última vez… ¿de acuerdo?. ***

*** Si, si. Mi amor, sabía que no me decepcionarías. ***

El muchacho se preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta, si la decisión que acababa de tomar no era una locura.

Pero igual se preguntaba. . . ¿Quién estaba decepcionando a quien?.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo sé, lo sé, una idea un poco loca y aunque la razón para que Orihime lance a Ichigo a los brazos de otra parece tonta (está bien, lo es ¬¬'). . .

Lo importante es que más adelante se viene el siempre ansiado y esperado LEMON.

Originalmente este fic iba a titularse "stupid dress", pero preferí dejarlo más tranquilo y tal cual está ahora ^0^. Igual estaba escuchando el opening de –Trinity Blood- cuyo título es precisamente _Dress_, y me animé a dejarlo así.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 2 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

*** Vaya, servicio completo. . . ¡nada mal!. ***

Decía una linda joven de negros cabellos, llegando por fin a la cita que tenía para esta noche, como pago del simple diseño de un vestido.

Ichigo alzó la mirada; había esperado media hora. Y desde que aceptó el estúpido trueque donde él era el medio de pago, rogó porque al menos la chica fuese bonita. . . y así fue.

*** Kuchiki Rukia. ***

Se presentó ella, sentándose frente al muchacho de anaranjados cabellos, quien la miró de pies a cabeza, tenía que confesar que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aun así. . .

_""No es la gran cosa.""_

Pensó el muchacho, despreciando a la joven desde el primer momento, aunque tenía motivos para hacerlo. Aun así se tomó su tiempo para examinarla.

Era bonita, alrededor de de 1.50 m., delgada, muy delgada, sus pechos eran un par de pequeños montoncitos de carne ligeramente perceptibles bajo el elegante vestido negro. Y sus ojos. . . eran muy lindos. . .

¿Lindos?, ¿qué estaba pensando?. No, ella era fea y punto.

Ichigo torció la boca, concentrándose en el menú. Entre menos conversara con ella y más rápido terminase esto, mejor. Pero al parecer la chica no tenía la misma opinión.

*** Fue muy amable de tu parte el invitarme a cenar. ***

Decía el pelinaranja, intentando apaciguar el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Rukia rió sutil, entonces, el Kurosaki pudo notar lo hermosa que ella se veía al sonreír, más las palabras de la Kuchiki lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad de no muy buena manera.

*** Bueno, no quería que esto fuese tan frio, además. . . tú vas a pagar por todo esto. ***

*** ¡¿QUÉ?!. ***

El Kurosaki casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso.

¿Qué?, ¿aparte de que iba a ser el juguete sexual de esta mujer, todavía iba a pagar por todo esto?. La cena en un elegante restaurante y después la habitación de un prestigioso hotel.

Esto era inaudito. Él era la víctima y esta mujer todavía tenía el descaro de hacerlo correr con todos los gastos.

*** ¡Eres una sinvergüenza!. ***

*** ¿Qué?, no te lo dijo tu noviecita?. ***

Rukia fingió inocencia y vergüenza, aunque la verdad se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esta situación.

El muchacho, por otra parte, hubiera querido estrangularla allí mismo, pero lo cierto es que sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer, al menos de esa manera.

*** Vamos, no te atormentes más. Solo disfrútalo, ¿sí?. ***

La chica desvió su atención al mesero, quien recién llegaba para tomar su orden.

Lo único que ella pidió fue vino.

*** Solo eso?, estás segura?. ***

*** Si… no tengo apetito. ***

*** Pues ya somos dos. ***

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

**********.**

Habían estado allí, bebiendo en silencio por apenas poco más de una hora y ya se notaban los efectos del vino en ellos.

Tal vez si hubiesen comido algo, o si hubiesen conversado un poco al menos para no beber tan deprisa, quizás estarían en mejores condiciones para enfrentar lo que vendría.

*** Supongo… que debo gustarte mucho como para ser yo el pago de uno de tus diseños. ***

Rukia bajó la mirada; una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

*** Pobre de ti!. ***

Susurró ella. De cierta forma le tenía lastima.

Este hombre no sabía la clase de mujer que tenía por novia. Pero alguien debía abrirle los ojos y que mejor persona que ella para traer a este chico a la realidad.

*** Nunca te había visto… no sé nada de ti. ***

Ichigo se puso serio. Si ella no lo conocía, entonces. . . ¿por qué?.

Rukia desvió la mirada. Llámenle rencor, venganza y hasta celos, lo cierto es que ella no podía olvidar aun lo que Inoue le hizo hace más o menos un año.

*** ¿Qué te hizo?. ***

La chica suspiró resignada ante la pregunta del pelinaranja.

Responderle era lo menos que podía hacer. . . se lo debía.

*** Me quitó a mi novio. ***

Así de fácil y así de seco.

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño. No, esa mujer no podía estar hablando en serio. Orihime podía ser infantil, egoísta, superficial y hasta chocante, pero no la creía capaz de. . .

*** ¿Un año, dices?. ***

*** Si… ¿por qué?. ***

Ichigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Le costaba creer, ¿pero qué ganaba Rukia con mentirle?. . . nada!.

*** Orihime y yo… tenemos más de un año saliendo juntos. ***

La pelinegra sonrió tristemente al escucharlo.

Ella no lo sabía y nunca quiso causarle problemas a este hombre.

*** Y a todo esto… ¿cómo se llama tu ex?. ***

*** U-Uryuu Ishida. ***

*** Ishida, ah… si, lo conozco… es el diseñador de la marca que representa Inoue. ***

Por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. . . ¿Quién lo diría?.

El semblante del pelinaranja se tornó serio, no triste, ni enojado, simplemente serio.

Alzó su copa llena de vino.

*** Por ellos!… ***

Rukia sonrió tristemente, sintiéndose culpable de la decepción que expresaban los oscuros ojos de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, imitó al Kurosaki, brindando en honor a las dos personas que la orillaron a ser la autora de esta locura, así como también de que conociese a este hombre tan apuesto, cuyas emociones no podía adivinar.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ven?, les dije que había una razón, el bendito diseño fue solo el pretexto.

Ichigo y Rukia, unidos por la traición de sus respectivas parejas. Y aunque no hubo más por este capítulo, me gustó el ambiente y como comenzaron las cosas entre ellos.

Siguiente capítulo. . . ¡lemon!.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**LadyDy 9 -** La parte que mencionas son comentarios, generos que no escribo y cosas así. Jaja, gracioso lo del poco valor de Ichigo. De hecho, a Orihime no le interesa mucho, ya lo sabran más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Jessy moon 15 -** Ese cerebro, Ichigo, jeje. Bueno, lo del vestido va más allá, aunque si, Orihime está encandilada. Tienes razón, ¿como puede prestar a su novio asi como asi?. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LeslymaY -** Tienes razón, Orihime se presta para ser mala, despistada, etc. Espero que la aparición de Rukia te haya gustado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss -** Bueno, le primer capítulo estivo relax, era como la "preparación". Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado más. Yo tampoco sería capaz de cambiar a Ichigo, ¿quién lo haría?, como dices, solo Orimihe ¬¬. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai -** Totalmente de acuerdo, Orihime está loca, y más loca va a estar, jeje. Pero bueno, cambiar a cualquier chico por razones vanales, pues ni hablar, pero a Ichigo?. JAMÁS!. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 3 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Totalmente borrachos y sin embargo aun ligeramente conscientes de lo que hacían.

Ambos reían, pues su estado de ánimo mejoró gracias al vino.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la suite para luego tomar la mano de la chica y entrar juntos.

Se sentían como niños a punto de hacer una travesura. Tal vez así era. Desde que salieron del restaurante el trato entre ellos había cambiado tal vez sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, pero Ichigo rodeaba firmemente la pequeña cintura de Rukia, acariciándola fugazmente de vez en cuando, al igual que ella, quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tocar los fuertes y duros hombros y el pecho del pelinaranja.

De pronto, Ichigo tomó entre sus brazos a la chica, notando que no pesaba absolutamente nada.

*** ¿De qué estas hecha?. . . ¿de algodón?. ***

*** ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo?. ***

Dicho esto, la pelinegra besó con ternura la mejilla del muchacho, para luego deslizar sus labios por su cuello.

El Kurosaki no pudo resistirse a las exquisitas sensaciones que ella le provocaba, así que, ardiendo en deseo, depositó a la Kuchiki sobre la cama, un tanto brusco, más a ella pareció no importarle, igual la lujuria la controlaba y las caricias antes dulces y hasta tímidas se tornaron atrevidas.

El pelinaranja se posó totalmente sobre la Kuchiki, aplastándola con su musculoso cuerpo. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo y pronto se hallaban recorriendo los contornos de la pequeña mujer, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos por igual.

Ichigo se deleitó con la delicada figura. Pronto descubrió que las curvas femeninas si bien eran sutiles, eran. . .

_""¡Perfectas!.""_

Ante este pensamiento, el Kurosaki se aventuró a palpar con ambas manos los senos de la chica, descubriendo que ella "tenía" más de lo que aparentaba.

Pequeños, si, pero firmes y con una redondez simplemente exquisita.

Rukia suspiró ante el toque del pelinaranja, quien entonces alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos violetas de la mujer. El hombre se perdió en su mirar. Nunca vio ojos más lindos que aquellos.

Quizá quedó atrapado en tal belleza, que Ichigo poco a poco disminuyó la distancia entre sus labios. Su primer beso fue tranquilo, sin prisas, tenía un sabor a dulce vino y quemaba, era una sensación nueva y tan embriagante.

Quizá la lujuria llegó a su tope, o tal vez la caricia entre sus labios desató toda la pasión contenida. Como fuese, el Kurosaki abandonó bruscamente la boca de su compañera para de inmediato encargarse de deshacerse de toda la estorbosa ropa que les impedía consumar su travesura. . . su venganza.

Con urgencia, ambos jóvenes perdieron la ropa hasta quedar ella completamente desnuda, él en bóxers.

*** No es justo!. ***

La Kuchiki hizo un ligero puchero, quejándose por la desventajosa situación en que se encontraba.

El pelinaranja sonrió divertido. Bueno, es que al verla a ella al natural, se había quedado embobado, hechizado totalmente por la hermosa, y también deliciosa, imagen de la desnudez de Rukia.

*** ¡Eres hermosa!. ***

Le dijo él en un susurro, y no mentía. En verdad no había visto jamás silueta femenina más perfecta, elegante y fina, pero sobre todo. . . delicada.

Tras deleitar su mirar, el Kurosaki se posó sobre la pelinegra; un ligero roce entre sus sexos los hizo estremecer a ambos. Rukia se arqueó gimiendo sonoramente, desatando con ello toda la lujuria del muchacho.

Ichigo se deshizo del bóxer y sin dar tiempo a que Rukia se deleitase ahora con la desnudez masculina, él se acomodó entre sus piernas, creando fricción entre ambos sexos.

*** Ahh, I-Ichi… go!… ***

Rukia cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Dios!, esto tenía que ser tortura. Ella ardía por él, y el tipo no hacía más que jugar, postergando el momento que ambos, incluso él, esperaban.

*** Ichigo… ¡hazlo ya!… ***

Los ojos del pelinaranja se opacaron ante la petición de la mujer, y él. . . tan ansioso como ella, no pudo soportarlo más, así que, colocando la punta de su pene en la entrada del sexo femenino, empujó lentamente.

Y es que, a pesar de su desesperada necesidad por hacer suya a esa pequeña chica, igual quería disfrutar plenamente d esto.

La última embestida fue potente y energética, causando un grito por parte de la Kuchiki y una especie de gruñido por parte del plinaranja.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, completamente inmóviles, como reconociendo o acostumbrándose a aquella sensación de sus cuerpos entrelazados. . . ¡era la gloria!, en verdad estaban en el paraíso.

Era la primera vez que Rukia tenía la satisfacción de sentirse totalmente llena de un hombre y no es que esta fuese su primera relación, es solo que. . . era tan diferente a todo lo que pudo haber sentido antes.

Ichigo experimentaba algo similar, pues Rukia era tan estrecha, que su pene aprisionado gozaba de la calidez y la humedad que la chica le brindaba, enloqueciéndolo de placer.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes. Kami, era tan difícil controlar todo ese gozo, sentía que podía venirse en cualquier momento y ni siquiera se había movido.

Alrededor de medio minuto fue suficiente para que el chico comenzara a mecer las caderas, ligera y lentamente al principio, más fuerte y desesperado conforme el placer se acrecentaba, al grado de sacar casi completamente su virilidad para luego volver a clavarla con fuerza y rapidez en el interior de la mujer, haciéndola gemir y gritar ante el intenso coito.

*** Ohh, Ichi-go!… no pares!… ***

El Kurosaki sonrió, estaría loco si se detenía antes del recompénsate placer, pero Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al ver la buena disposición y cooperación de la linda chica, quien lanzaba las caderas en busca del miembro duro y caliente del muchacho, cada vez que este parecía salir y alejarse de su necesitada intimidad.

Pronto el baile se tornó rápido, desesperado. Restregando sus sexos con desesperada fuerza. Rukia no pudo contra el intenso orgasmo que la poseyó, haciendo a su vagina palpitar con fuerza, torturando de placer a su amante.

La Kuchiki se retorcía de gozo bajo el Kurosaki, quien fue vencido por las palpitaciones íntimas de la mujer. Apretando los dientes, Ichigo eyaculó dentro de su compañera, lleno de satisfacción y placer.

Agitados, respirando entrecortadamente, el pelinaranja se colapsó sobre el frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Silencio acompañado por sus rápidas respiraciones al tiempo en que ambos sentían el aliento del otro.

Se separaron poco después; Ichigo se alejó hasta un extremo del amplia cama mientras Rukia permanecía allí, descansando.

Dios, estaba agotada.

_""Solo cinco o diez minutos y luego me iré.""_

Pensaba la chica, pero el cansancio fue tal, que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer dormida antes de pasar siquiera siete minutos.

Ichigo la contempló con un semblante difícil de describir, pues de cierta forma estaba resentido con ella por hacerlo participe de esta locura, pero también. . .

_""Eres fascinante, Rukia!.""_

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del muchacho al aceptar lo bella e irresistible que resultó ser la Kuchiki.

Ichigo se acercó a ella, cubriéndola ligeramente con una sábana y dejando a su brazo izquierdo descansar suavemente alrededor de la chica, en un gesto firme y posesivo.

También él cerró los ojos, pensando que le encantaría repetir esta locura. Eso sí. . . que quede claro que él se estaba 'sacrificando'. . . aunque ni el propio Kurosaki Ichigo se lo creyese.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lemon, por fin. . . aunque siento que fue muy ligerito, o muy cortito, ¿verdad?.

Pero aquí inicia la loca e irónica relación de estos dos.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Comparto tu punto. Hay que razonar muy poco las cosas para cambiar a Ichigo, y peor aun, engañarlo. Definitivamente las cosas mejorarán para Rukia. Y lo plasmas muy bien, Ichigo no se olvidará tan facil de la pelinegra. Yo igual haría una escena, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Describes perfectamente a Orihime: loca, infiel e interesada. Y hasta demente, aunque eso se verá más adelante. Prometo mucho Ichiruki. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Me alegra que la historia te este gustando. Ojalá los siguinetes capitulos también sean de tu agrado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Es cierto, teniendo a un novio como Ichigo, no deberia quitarle el novio a otra, pero hay unas cuantas razones para eso. La relación entre Ichigo y Orihime definitivamente no será igual. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Aqui la continuación, espero te guste, especialmente el lemon, jeje. Por supuesto habrá más lemon e ichiruki más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Que bueno saber de ti a traves de los reviews y me alegra que te intereses en etse fic, ojalá toda la historia sea de tu agrado. Orihime, como has leido, esta un poco safada en esta historia. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 4 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Sentada frente a su escritorio, Rukia miraba con desconfianza el hermoso arreglo de violetas que él le había mandado.

La Kuchiki se preguntaba: ¿cómo es que ese tipo supo donde dar con ella?. Debía tener un par de contactos, seguramente.

La pelinegra posó su brazo sobre el escritorio, recargándose en este; torció molesta sus pequeñas cejas, desviando la mirada al tiempo en que sus labios formaban un puchero.

¿Cómo fue a terminar en esta situación?. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo vino a ella. . .

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

**********.**

*** Ya dije que no, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?. ***

*** Onegai!. ***

*** Que te largues!. ***

La joven de negros cabellos no pudo soportar más y explotó.

Es que estaba harta, esa mujer era tan necia que la sacaba de sus casillas, sin mencionar, claro, que Rukia no la estimaba mucho que digamos. Y es que Inoue Orihime era la culpable de que la relación más estable que la Kuchiki había tenido se disolviera.

¿Cómo?, fácil. . . esa "mujerzuela", como Rukia la llamaba, le quitó a su último novio: Ishida Uryuu. ¿No es esa suficiente razón para odiarla?.

Pero Kuchiki Rukia, siendo la gran y fría mujer que es, no retuvo al hombre si este ya no quería nada con ella, ni mucho menos intentó vengarse de la joven de largos y anaranjados cabellos. Entonces. . .

_""¿Por qué a mí?.""_

Pensaba la pequeña mujer. Ella no quería ni escuchar hablar de Inoue, mucho menos verla ni tratar con ella, pero esa necia seguía allí, insistiendo en algo que la Kuchiki no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Rukia suspiró cansada, sentándose en su cómodo lugar frente al escritorio, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeando las sienes, luego alzó la mirada, estudiando a la mujer frente a ella.

Inoue Orihime era una joven modelo cuya popularidad había venido aumentando en el último año, en parte gracias a sus enormes atributos, luego gracias a los diseños precisamente del ex-novio de la pelinegra, Ishida Uryuu, y esa era exactamente la razón por la que Rukia no entendía la descabellada petición de esa chica.

*** Jamás te daré ese diseño y lo sabes. . . pídele a Uryuu que te dedique uno con todo su amor. ***

Era claro el reproche en la voz de la Kuchiki, quien no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de externar unas cuantas palabras con un poquito de veneno.

*** Tú eres una afamada diseñadora, Rukia, y el diseño que recién diste a conocer es. . . sublime. ***

La chica de oscuros cabellos cerró los ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

¿Qué podía decir?, ella es increíble y por tanto su trabajo impecable.

*** Ya tengo a la candidata para modelar ese vestido, así que. . . ***

*** Onegai!, Rukia, pídeme lo que quieras, haré lo que sea!. ***

La diseñadora torció su pequeña boquita. Ahh, que mujer tan necia, además. . . ¿Quién le permitió llamarla por su nombre?. Como sea, Rukia no estaba dispuesta a darle su mejor diseño a la mujer que le vio la cara y se burló de ella no hace más de medio año.

La pelinegra sonrió ante la ironía de la vida. Pero Orihime dijo algo que Rukia no pudo ignorar.

*** Lo que yo quiera, ah?. ***

Orihime alzó el rostro, sonriente, vislumbrando la victoria.

Ya había visto el diseño de la mujer frente a ella, y era simplemente divino. Si la pelinaranja conseguía modelar ese vestido y ser la imagen de la misma línea, lograría la puerta del éxito, se consagraría como una de las mejores modelos de Japón, su fama se tornaría internacional, eso seguro.

Inoue ya saboreaba el éxito, cuando las palabras de la pelinegra la bajaron de su nube, trayéndola a la realidad. . .

*** Una noche con tu hombre, ese es el precio y el diseño es tuyo. . . ***

Rukia sonrió ante sus propias palabras, cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

La mujer disfrutó de la incrédula expresión en el rostro de la modelo. Veía la indignación, el coraje, pero sobretodo la duda. . .esa perra estaba contemplando la opción de entregar a su chico con tal de conseguir el maldito vestido.

*** Pe-pero él no tiene nada que ver, él. . . ***

*** Ay, por favor!, ¿crees que me interesa?, tómalo o déjalo. ***

Rukia alzó la voz, ella había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, lo único que la modelo debía hacer era escogerlas, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar dudas ni peros. . .

La Kuchiki dobló las cejas con fastidió, su corazón latía rápidamente dada la espera que le daba el silencio de la pelinaranja. Rukia estaba nerviosa, en el fondo quería que la mujer se negara y que saliera de su oficina, que terminara con la estúpida petición que le hizo.

Sin embrago, Inoue alzó el rostro, sus ojos desbordando determinación, así como ambición.

*** Esta bien. . . él será tuyo, pero solo por una noche. ***

La expresión de la pelinegra se suavizó, manteniéndose seria aunque sus cejas seguían ligeramente tensas sobre sus lindos ojos violetas.

*** ¿Qué hay de él?. ***

*** Déjamelo a mí. . . no habrá problema. ***

Orihime estaba tan confiada, en cambio la Kuchiki desvió la mirada y su atención a los diseños sobre su escritorio, tratando, de pronto, de terminar con ese desagradable acuerdo al que habían llegado.

*** Muy bien, retírate entonces. Llámame en un par de días para tratar los detalles. ***

Rukia giró su asiento, dándole la espalda a su inesperada visita y ahora socia.

La modelo poco tardó en abandonar aquella oficina sin decir palabra, no le convenía, al menos por ahora, ya después haría sus jugadas.

Mientras, Rukia se perdió en el paisaje del imponente Tokyo más allá del inmenso ventanal de su oficina.

_""¿Qué he hecho?.""_

Pensó. Acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez y locura de su intachable vida. Lo peor es que se rebajó al nivel de la mujer de largos cabellos naranjas.

La Kuchiki respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse, giro nuevamente sobre su asiento, dispuesta a volver al trabajo, no tenía caso mortificarse o arrepentirse por lo que ya estaba hecho.

Quizá solo debía disfrutar del dulce sabor de la venganza.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

**********.**

La mujer abrió los ojos, suspirando poco después.

Venganza era lo que ella buscó, una noche fue más que suficiente para ella, quien se sentía fatal después de la locura que cometió, orillada por el rencor.

Rukia giró el rostro, admirando una vez más el lindo arreglo de violetas. No pudo evitar que sus pequeños labios formasen una sutil sonrisa.

Recordó al culpable de que esas flores estuviesen allí.

Finalmente, la Kuchiki se atrevió a tomar la tarjeta que estaba sobre las flores y leerla. . .

_"No fue linda, fue hermosa. . . ¡y tu eres maravillosa!."_

Las mejillas de la joven pronto se tornaron carmín. Por supuesto que aquella era una linda dedicatoria, pero lo que la sorprendió y la hizo sonrojar, fue que dichas palabras escritas no eran más que la respuesta a una nota que la misma Rukia dejó sobre el buró antes de 'escapar´ y dejar a su amante durmiendo plácidamente. . .

*** Nunca quise involucrarte, Ichigo, esto no estaba en mis planes. . . pero me alegro que hayas sido tu y no otro hombre. ***

Susurró para sí la Kuchiki, sin poder borrar de su rostro aquella linda sonrisa, mientras recordaba la que debía ser su nota de despedida para el Kurosaki tras la apasionada noche que compartió con él. . .

_"Fue una linda noche, y tú. . . tú eres increíble. . . ¡arigatou!."_

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Insisto, aunque la razón del acuerdo de estas mujeres es demasiado simple, me encantó como quedó la parte en que ambas se encuentran y como terminan acordando su locura.

Ahora, Ichigo, pobrecito, tendrá que seguirse sacrificando ^v^' .

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Bueno, como verás, me salte la escena en que ambos despiertan, bueno, pero se mencionan unos detalles. Las recaciones tanto de Ichigo, como de Ishida, se verán más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, pronto habrá más lemon. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo a pesar de carecer de lemon. Igual espero te haya gustado lo que Ichigo escribió en la tarjeta. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
La pareja entre Uryuu y Rukia no me emociona, pero ya que Inoue tenia que quitarle el novio, no podia ser otro más que Ishida. No mencione exactamente la escena del amanecer después de la desenfrenada noche, pero espero compensarlo con lo que Ichigo escribió en la tarjeta. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LAYAKO**  
Siento lo corto del capitulo anterior, y de este igual, jeje. Espero que la trama lo recompense. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Me alegra que te guste este fic. Has de saber que yo solo escribo lemon, asi que me alegrara mucho que te animes a leer alguno otro de mis fics. Por ahora vamos a descanzar un poquito de Inoue, pero ya vendrá a arruinarlo todo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
Tienes razón, la locura de andar con orihime le trajo a fin de cuentas algo bueno, a la Kuchiki. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kagomexsiempre**  
La verdad es que si esta algo corto, es que tenia inspiración, jeje. Como mencionas, a veces, aunque son buenisimos, es pesado leer capitulos interminables (aunque a veces algunos no saben a nada TT). Bueno, aqui un poquito de como sucedio el loco acuerdo entre Rukia e Inoue. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 5 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

La Kuchiki se preguntaba: ¿cómo había terminado allí?.

Con la mirada fija en el licor dentro de su copa, no podía dejar de pensar que había cometido un error al aceptar la invitación de ese hombre, quien por cierto tenía una expresión totalmente distinta a la de su compañera, pues sonreía triunfante, satisfecho e incluso complacido con la compañía de la mujer.

*** Te estás haciendo la difícil, Rukia. ***

Ella alzó el rostro entonces. Ichigo fue muy atrevido al decir aquello, pero debía admitir que él tenía razón.

La Kuchiki evadió toda invitación que le hacia el pelinaranja, por miedo, por vergüenza o por simple capricho, ya no importaba, como quiera que sea, a fin de cuentas ella terminó cediendo.

_""Porque se lo debo.""_

Se decía mentalmente la jovencita, tratando inútilmente no solo de justificarse, sino también de convencerse a sí misma.

Distraída, Rukia dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa, siendo su mano inesperadamente atrapada por la del muchacho junto a ella.

La Kuchiki se sobresaltó sutilmente, sintiendo el escalofrío que ese simple contacto provocó en ella, sin mencionar la sucesión de imágenes en su cabeza. . . imágenes de la noche vivida con ese hombre.

La chica intentó retirar su mano, más Ichigo, lejos de darle un espacio, se tomó al libertad de entrelazar sus dedos al tiempo en que le dedicaba una linda sonrisa que la desarmó totalmente.

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron levemente rojas, ella lo sabía y se odió por ello.

_""Parezco una colegiala.""_

Pensó y tuvo que lidiar con esa situación por una hora más hasta que no pudo más, especialmente porque el Kurosaki estaba totalmente ebrio.

Rukia pensó que era el pretexto perfecto para dar por terminada la velada, pero no podía dejarlo conducir en ese estado.

La mujer se maldijo por el jodido sentimiento de culpa. Suspiró resignada.

*** Te llevo a tu casa. ***

*** ¿Mi casa?. . . amm. . . no recuerdo donde queda, jaja. . . ***

La pelinegra cerró los ojos al tiempo en que su boquita formaba un puchero.

Ese hombre no podía estar tan borracho. . . ¿o sí?.

_""Debí contarle las copas.""_

Pensaba, reprendiéndose por no hacerlo, pero ya no importaba.

Rukia tomó su bolsa y abandonó el restaurante, llevándose a su compañero casi a rastras.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

**********.**

¿En qué maldito momento pensó que era una buena idea traerlo a su departamento?. ¡Estaba loca!.

*** Debí sospechar que querías estar a solas conmigo, enana. . . yo te gusto, ¿verdad?. ***

La chica torció la boca, furiosa con las estupideces que decía el muchacho.

*** Ichigo, estas borracho. ***

*** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. ***

Ella arqueó una ceja. ¿Por dónde comenzar la larga lista de obvia razones?. Rukia prefirió no responder.

*** Date una ducha y duerme. ***

*** Buena idea !. ***

Inesperadamente, el pelinaranja tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña chica, llevándola hasta la ducha.

*** ¿Qué crees que haces?. ***

*** Duchémonos juntos. ***

*** ¿QUÉ?!. ***

La voz del muchacho había dejado de ser alegre y entrecortada. Rukia alzó el rostro, también la expresión de ese imbécil había cambiado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y supieron entonces que no podrían detenerse.

El Kurosaki la besó con fuerza y desesperación al tiempo en que entraba en la pequeña bañera y giraba la llave. De inmediato el agua comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

*** Está fría!. ***

La Kuchiki rompió el beso, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de calmar los escalofríos que la recorrían. El chico sonrió, aquella había sido la llave equivocada, pero pronto corrigió su error.

*** ¿Mejor?. ***

*** Casi!. ***

Dicho esto, la pelinegra atrajo el rostro del hombre hacia ella, besándolo con inusitada dedicación. Era una sensación de necesidad lo que la llevaba a buscar los labios de ese hombre.

La ducha dejó de mojarlos una vez que la bañera estuvo llena de agua, entonces, Ichigo se sumergió lentamente, invitando a la mujer a acomodarse encima suyo.

Las ropas de la Kuchiki se adherían a su frágil y exquisita figura, traslucidas, permitiéndole al Kurosaki ver más allá de lo permitido.

*** ¡Eres hermosa!. ***

Ella parpadeó, como saliendo de una ensoñación.

Lo miró atenta en ese momento, él le regalaba una sonrisa tan amplia y linda que la derretía. Rukia supo entonces que realmente quería pasar la noche con este hombre.

Así que se sumergió lentamente hasta sentarse sobre el muchacho, con las piernas a los costados de él.

*** Creí que estabas borracho. ***

Le dijo ella, una vez frente a frente, una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

*** Pero lo estoy. . . *** _Le acarició la mejilla._ *** Estoy borracho de deseo. . . por ti. ***

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, ahora en un beso más profundo y desesperado.

Las manos del Kurosaki comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera, delineándolo, memorizando cada curva, cada rincón. Era tan suave y a pesar de lo mojada, la sentía arder.

Entusiasmado, sus grandes manos no tardaron más en posarse sobre los pequeños pechos de la chica, haciéndola gemir entre uno de los tantos besos que se prodigaban.

*** ¿Te gustó? ***

*** ¡Mucho!. ***

*** En ese caso. . . ***

La voz del muchacho sonó traviesa poco antes de deshacerse de las mojadas ropas de la Kuchiki. . . luego las propias, que terminaron sobre el azulejo del cuarto de baño.

*** Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora. . . eres hermosa!. ***

Ella sonrió con dulzura, mirando fijamente a su acompañante; podría acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque no dejaba de pensar que Ichigo decía todos esos halagos tan solo para tenerla.

_""Está bien, por esta vez no me negaré.""_

Pensaba, al tiempo en que se dejaba acariciar por el hombre cada vez más ansioso.

Una de las manos del pelinaranja viajó hasta el sexo de la joven, acariciando tranquilo, separando los pliegues hinchados y hundiendo su largo dedo medio.

*** Ahh!. . . ¡no hagas eso!. ***

La voz de Rukia emergió suplicante, más contrario a su petición, ella se arqueó llena de placer ante las traviesas y profundas caricias del muchacho, quien comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo, luego hundió otro más, duplicando el gozo de la mujer.

*** Ahh. . . mmm!. . . ***

Entre jadeos, pronto la chica comenzó a ondular suavemente las caderas, acompañando las descaradas caricias de su amante, quien sonrió complacido sin poder apartar la mirada de los pequeños pechos de Rukia, que subían y bajaban según ella ondulaba las caderas.

Esa imagen que lo idiotizó y le hizo entender que necesitaba a esa mujer. Así que, de pronto y con cierta ansiedad, el pelinaranja retiró sus dedos del interior de la chica para luego tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla ligeramente, colocándola sobre su hinchada virilidad.

La mirada del chico se perdió en el pequeño sexo de su amante al tiempo en que frotaba la punta de su pene contra la línea vaginal de su compañera, delineando, separando los pliegues y penetrando sutil, para luego deslizar la punta de su miembro un poco más arriba, tallando el duro clítoris.

*** Ahh, I-Ichigo, ya, ya no puedo, ya no puedo esperar. *** _Él sonrió con total empatía. Así que se dejó de juegos y hundió lentamente su virilidad en la intimidad de la Kuchiki._ *** Ohh, s-siii!. . . ***

Rukia arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de este nuevo encuentro, de la invasión en su cuerpo.

Pronto, los amantes de hallaron moviendo las caderas agitados, con desquiciada necesidad.

La boca del Kurosaki se mantenía prendada de los sonrosados pezones que adornaban los senos de la pelinegra, y ésta misma a su vez, subía y bajaba las caderas, cada vez con más desesperación, casi brincando sobre el erecto pene del muchacho. Lo sentía entrar en ella totalmente, llenándola. Era demasiado placer y Rukia no podía reprimir los gemidos, ni tampoco el par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Ella perdió el sentido de las cosas, ya nada importaba, solo el hombre que la hacía suya de esta forma tan intensa y placentera.

Las toscas manos cubriéndole los pechos, la verga en su interior. Sus ardientes labios reclamando su boca. . .

Rukia ya no pudo más, eran demasiadas emociones como para asimilarlas todas, así que cerró los ojos mientras jadeaba sin control y arqueaba su cuerpo ante el fuerte orgasmo que la recorría, gritando el nombre del pelinaranja al tiempo en que su vagina comenzaba a contraerse con fuerza, apretando deliciosamente el pene del Kurosaki, cuya mano bajó hasta su clítoris, brindando más placer que ella ya no pudo soportar, prolongando su éxtasis.

La Kuchiki sintió como si todo explotase en su interior; tal fue la fuerza de su orgasmo, que Ichigo pronto fue vencido por las pulsaciones de la vagina de la pelinegra, vaciando su semen en ella.

Respirando agitados, se abrazó a su amante, pegando totalmente su cuerpo, sin dejarlo apartarse de ella. . . aun él dentro suyo.

El silencio reinó por largo rato. . . al menos hasta que volvieron a mecer las caderas.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sigo sintiendo que el lemon está muy suavecito, ¿no?.

Y aun así, me imagino la escena de esta pareja en la bañera. . . y me sonrojo. . . su romance me emociona, pues ^v^ '.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Inoue tendrá solo el vestido y Rukia va a cumplir su palabra, pero el castigo de Orihime llega solito. Siempre habrá un vestido mejor que otro, jeje. Ichigo reaccionará más o menos como quieres, aunque más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kagomexsiempre**  
A mi también me pasa que cuando los fics son largos, me trado en leerlo aunque me gusten mucho. Como dices, Orihime esta abriendo paso para su castigo ella solita. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Queria profundizar un poquito en como llegaron a ese acuerdo ambas mujeres. Ichigo se esta interesando má sy más en Rukia. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Jaja, prostituyendo, si, creo que es un termino adecuado a lo que forzaron a Ichigo. Aunque el bien dejadito, jeje. Tnato Orihime como Uryuu van a pagar, bueno, solo Orihime, Uryuu no exactamente. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Layako**  
Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que tu review fue el primero que dejas en una historia. Me da gusto que que la historia sea de tu agrado. Bueno, el fic lo estoy actualziando los domingos por la noche. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Tienes razón, Rukia no deberia darle el vestido, pero Orihime va a sufrir mucho. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Aqui más lemon. De hecho, si, el capitulo anterior esta algo corto. Este también, jeje, aun asi espero te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Mitsury**  
Me da gusto que te este gustando la historia. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Creo que, al menos en este fic, odias a Orihime, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 6 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

La Kuchiki dejó caer la bolsa de mano, sorprendida; sus lindos ojos lucían desteñidos por la sorpresa.

Ante ella, el Kurosaki la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como presumiendo su victoria.

*** Tu?. . . ¿q-qué haces aquí?. ***

*** De fin de semana. . . igual que tú. ***

*** No me refiero a eso, imbécil. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?. ***

El muchacho se sentó sobre el cómodo sofá, restándole importancia al reclamo de la pelinegra mientras alegaba que "esa" era su habitación.

*** Imposible, yo reserve esta suite hace dos semanas. ***

*** ¿En serio?. *** _Ichigo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando._ *** Supongo entonces que es un error por parte del hotel. ***

El Kurosaki finalizó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando en Rukia una furia incontrolable.

_""Si, claro, échale la culpa al hotel, ¡maldito idiota!.""_

Eran los pensamientos de la chica, quien no creyó ni una sola letra de lo que ese hombre le decía. No, Rukia no era nada tonta y para ella era muy obvio que ese tipo hizo algo para propiciar este "encuentro" entre ellos.

La pelinegra jaló aire con fuerza un par de veces hasta calmarse, luego dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.

*** ¿A dónde vas?. ***

*** A arreglar esta " confusión". Pediré otra habitación. ***

*** Ni lo intentes, el hotel está al cien. ***

La Kuchiki se giró lentamente, posando sus hermosos e inusuales ojos violetas sobre el chico. Ichigo se estremeció ante aquella mirada; moría de ganas por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, pero no le importaba "jugar" un rato más, lástima que la Kuchiki no tenía los mismos planes.

*** ¿Tú cómo sabes?. ***

El pelinaranja no pudo responder la pregunta de la mujer y no porque no hubiese cuidado ese detalle e inventar una "pequeña" mentira, el hecho es que se perdió en la intensa mirada de la Kuchiki y no pudo fingir más.

*** Vine hasta aquí. . . solo para verte. ***

*** Pues ya me viste, ahora. . . ¡fuera de MI habitación!. ***

A pesar del tono de la chica al hablar y la forma en que puntualizó el último par de palabras, Ichigo pareció no prestarle atención y se acercó a ella tranquilamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

*** ¡Quiero estar contigo!. ***

A pesar de su inmutable expresión, Rukia se estremeció ante aquellas palabras; su corazón latiéndole con locura. Se sintió tonta al tener ese tipo de sensaciones por unas cuantas palabras dichas por ese hombre.

*** ¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Rukia?. . . por qué te escondes de mi?. ***

*** Ah, n-no sé de que hablas!. ***

Frente a frente, Ichigo alzó una mano y acarició los suaves cabellos de la Kuchiki, sujetando al final un pequeño mechón de oscuro cabello; sus ojos bien fijos en la boquita irresistible de la mujer frente suyo.

¡Que no sabía nada!. . . por favor. . . esa mujer se había estado escondiendo de él, eso era obvio, pues el Kurosaki la buscó varias veces en su departamento pero ella no se encontraba. . . o tal vez no lo quería recibir.

Se cansó de llamarle y saturar la contestadora. Él solo quería verla, estar con ella, ¿era tan difícil de entender?.

_""Al parecer si!.""_

El pelinaranja supo que si quería conseguir a esta chica, tendría que ser insistente, así como firme y hasta tramposo. . . por eso la confusión del hotel.

_""¡Es increíble lo que se logra con un buen soborno!.""_

El Kurosaki sonrió. Toda esta locura bien había valido la pena, al menos ya había logrado encontrarse con ella y hablar un poco, pero ahora quería más. . . mucho más.

Ichigo rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica, aventurándose a besar la piel de su cuello. Rukia posó suavemente las manos en el pecho del pelinaranja.

*** ¿Cómo?. . . *** _Giró el rostro e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, dando mejor acceso a los labios del joven._ *** ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?. ***

El muchacho sonrió al tiempo en que pegaba más su cuerpo al de la pelinegra.

*** Tengo mis métodos!. ***

Tras dichas palabras, el Kurosaki mordió levemente el cuello de la chica, haciéndola gemir.

Ichigo supo en ese momento que nada lo detendría en su intento por poseer a esa mujer y que ésta no se resistiría, pues ya la sentía vibrar de deseo.

El pelinaranja sonrió, intensificando los besos; el saberse correspondido era una emoción muy gratificante, sin embargo, detuvo abruptamente los besos y las caricias, dejando a Rukia sumida en la frustración. . . Ichigo tenía una duda que no podía esperar.

*** Ne, Rukia. . . tú, tú eres diseñadora, ¿no?. ***

Ella solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna y sin entender el por qué de aquella pregunta. Ichigo desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca, como meditando sus siguientes palabras. Bueno, es que estaba confundido. . .

Desde que se interesó en la Kuchiki, el pelinaranja comenzó a investigarla, encontrando un sinfín de noticias y fotografías acerca de ella. Más que diseñadora, Rukia parecía modelo. Podría jurar que ella lucía todos sus diseños o que incluso los hacía para ella misma.

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar al muchacho. Si había dedicado tiempo para investigarla y obtener toda esa información, entonces ese hombre estaba obsesionado con ella.

La pelinegra no supo describir la emoción que ese hecho le hacía sentir, pero lejos estaba del enojo o el miedo, de hecho, la hacía sentir bien.

Sonrió. No le molestaría hablar de su vida con ese hombre, tenía el deseo de que la conociera y conocerlo, pero, por ahora. . .

*** Luego, luego. . . en este momento lo que menos quiero es charlar, ¿sabes?. ***

Decía la mujer mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelinaranja, quien sonrió juguetón. Era increíble lo bien que se entendía con esta chica, como si pensaran lo mismo. De hecho, en ese instante. . . así era.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Así es, Rukia escapa y se esconde de Ichigo, pero él, necio y obsesionado con ella, la busca. . . y la encuentra.

Mi idea original era que Rukia fuese modelo, pero conforme fui escribiendo este fic, decidí dejarla como diseñadora. . . aunque igual modela de vez en cuando.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
A mi también me encanta que Ichigo sea dominante, aunque me inclino más por el Ichigo cuidadoso, creo que es como él se comportaria. Como dices, la moda cambia y Orihime se dará cuenta de ello. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Te pareció fuerte?. Bueno, lo es, aunque siento que pude haberlo descrito aun más fuerte. Ichigo quedará prenddao de Rukia y hará muchas locuras por ella, creeme. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Layako**  
Espero este nuevo capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Ahora ya no hay riesgo de que pierdas tu trabajo. El fic lo actualizo los domingos en las noches. NO, GRACIAS A TI por leer esta historia y ojalá te siga gustando hasta el final. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Vestidos van y vestidos vienen, y a Orihime no le va a gustar que Ichigo se siga viendo con Rukia, pero como dcies, son consecuencias de sus desiciones. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Orihime no me cae mal, aunque tampoco me emociona su personaje, de ahi que en este fic ella sea la mala, o mejor dicho, ¿la loca?. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Yo igual estoy obsesionada con los fics lemon. Ya ves, escribo puros lemon. Habrá un capitulo más fuerte que el anterior lemon, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
La reacción de Orihime tardará unos capitulos, aunque será... al borde de la locura. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
Como sufren, jaja. Bueno, aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste como van avanzando las cosas. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Shiso eien haku**  
Tienes mucha razón, las palabras fuertes son más de Ichigo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kaoru240**  
Me alegra que te guste la historia, en especial el lemon, jeje. Si te gustó la escena de la bañera, espero que te guste una que se viene más o menos en un sitio similar. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 7 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Se suponía que ella se quedó allí para descansar después de un desfile de su línea de ropa, pero lo que menos había hecho hasta ahora fue descansar.

Ichigo era un tramposo, no la había soltado en ningún momento, no le dio descanso alguno, de hecho, en ese preciso instante, el muy sinvergüenza le estaba haciendo el amor en la pequeña piscina que estaba en el amplísimo balcón.

Rukia fue allí a relajarse, lo cual logró por contados minutos, ya que Ichigo se reunió con ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y, sin más, hizo a un lado la parte inferior del bikini y le clavó de un solo empujón su duro y caliente pene.

La pelinegra separó los labios, pero ningún sonido emergió de ellos. Su voz se apagó ante la sorpresa y la fuerte y profunda sensación de tener al chico dentro suyo.

Pronto, el pelinaranja agitó las caderas, adelante y atrás, aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de la Kuchiki. Firme, constante. . . delicioso. Rukia no pudo evitar que los gemidos escapasen de su boca.

El Kurosaki sonrió complacido. Tener a su merced a esta mujer y cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales era sublime.

De pie, dándole la espalda, pero ligeramente inclinada, recargándose en el borde de la piscina, Rukia trataba de concentrarse en dos cosas; la primera era reprimir en lo posible los delatadores gemidos de gozo que de su boca escapaban. Y la segunda, concentrarse en el delicioso pedazo de carne que entraba y salía rítmicamente de su necesitada vagina.

Era delirante, sucio, inmoral, de cierta forma. En ese momento, la Kuchiki comprendió que necesitaba sentir dentro suyo a ese hombre, era como una obsesión, una droga, una maldita necesidad que la orillaba a cometer esta lujuriosa locura.

Pero nada más le importaba, solo sentirlo, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola con aires de propiedad, sus grandes manos acariciándola con maestría, a sus labios hambrientos que le robaban besos tanto dulces como desesperados. Y claro, sin olvidar su excitante y dura virilidad que se adentraba en ella con tal fuerza y rapidez que la elevaba a la cima del placer.

Rukia no sabía de ella en ese instante, solo pensaba en él y en su excitante cuerpo.

Ichigo no se encontraba en una situación diferente, sus manos dolían de las tremendas ansias que de tocarla tenía; su exquisito aroma lo enloquecía y su frágil y delicada figura lo hacía querer aprisionarla entre sus brazos y protegerla. . . para no soltarla nunca más.

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Ichigo se preguntaba si la temperatura se debía al clima propio del lugar, el agua o quizás, simplemente, eran él y su compañera los que estaban ardiendo. Seguramente, era esta última razón la más acertada, pues el pelinaranja deslizó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica, tallando casi con impaciencia el rígido clítoris de la pelinegra.

*** ¡Ahh, uff… I-Ichigo!. ***

La Kuchiki se inclinó y alzó un poco más las caderas, logrando que unos cuantos centímetros más del pene del Kurosaki se clavasen en ella.

El chico ahora la penetraba más lentamente, su mirada perdida en el lindo y perfecto trasero de su compañera, admirando la sublime escena de su miembro perdiéndose en el espacio que en ese momento Rukia le entregaba a él. . . solo a él. . .

Entusiasmado ante tal pensamiento, el muchacho dejó de acariciar el botón que coronaba la flor de la chica, tan solo para enterrar uno de sus traviesos dedos en el ano de la mujer.

La Kuchiki protesto ligeramente al principio, pero pasado un rato se relajó y terminó disfrutando de las atrevidas caricias que ese hombre le prodigaba.

*** ¡Ma, maldito Ichigo!, si no fuera por, porque me haces gozar tanto, yo, yo… ***

*** ¿Tú qué, preciosa?. ***

El pelinaranja se inclinó, aferrándose a la cintura de su amante, pegando totalmente su musculoso pecho a la pálida espalda de de la mujer.

Una divertida sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

*** Si, si no borras esa sonrisa d-de tu estúpida cara, yo, ahh… te, te patearé las bolas hasta dejarte estéril, pa, para que no vuelvas a usarlo jamás. ***

El chico rió ligeramente y le besó con ternura su frágil espalda; menos mal que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, sino, no le gustaría ser objeto de su enojo.

*** Pero eso no te convendría a ti, pequeña!. ***

Rukia se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, entendiendo muy bien lo que él le quería decir. . . Ese bastardo tenía toda la razón y eso la hacía enfurecer; ya le daría su merecido, pero después. . . ahora. . .

_""Solo quiero gozar de esto, de él…""_

Continuaron con aquel frenético ir y venir de caderas, en especial Ichigo. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido.

Rukia se preguntaba: ¿cómo podía soportar semejante pedazo de carne dentro suyo?; definitivamente el miembro viril del Kurosaki era más grande del promedio, además, le estaba haciendo el amor de una forma tan brutal y salvaje, que se sorprendía ella misma, no solo de ser la protagonista de ese acto tan lujurioso, sino también de soportarlo.

Era tal la fuerza, el calor y la rudeza, que la Kuchiki se sintió agradecida al sentir que el éxtasis estaba próximo. . .

Y así fue. . . cuando la mujer fue invadida por un fuerte e intenso orgasmo, no pudo guardar entre sus labios el nombre de su amante.

Eso era increíble, irreal. El éxtasis llegó a ella con tanta fuerza, que sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron de igual forma, apretando la verga del muchacho con tanta fuerza, que este no pudo contenerse más y se vino dentro de ella, derramando en su sexo abundante esperma.

Eso había sido mágico, ¿verdad?. No en balde se corrieron casi juntos. Definitivamente esa fue una unión que ambos disfrutaron al máximo.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato, aun inclinados; Ichigo totalmente pegado a ella y sin intensiones de sacar su pene del interior de la chica, aun a pesar de que un poco de semen comenzaba a escurrir entre los muslos de la pelinegra. Y es que esa era una sensación relajante; le gustaba sentirla de esa manera, como ese pequeño espacio le daba calidez y comodidad.

Y Rukia igual adoraba esa sensación de de tenerlo dentro suyo. . . le encantaba.

Y a esa sublime sensación se sumó la de las manos del pelinaranja sobre sus senos, estrujándolos con dulce suavidad, sin mencionar los besos que él desplegaba en su espalda.

Si. . . adoraba esto y no quería imaginarse a si misma sin todo eso.

Poco después se separaron y se abrazaron, besándose y acariciándose con una tranquilidad que solo disfrazaba la necesidad de sentirse.

Luego salieron de la piscina y decidieron vestirse y después salir a comprar un helado, como si fuesen un par de chiquillos enamorados.

Ellos no se habían detenido a pensar en ello, pero tal vez eso es lo que ambos eran. . . un par de enamorados.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sigo con esa sensación de que los capítulos lemon están muy tranquilos.

¿Será que últimamente quiero escribir algo mucho más FUERTE?.

El romance por otra parte está floreciendo y eso me emociona. Rukia no puede negarse más al necio de Ichigo. . . ¿quién podría?. ^¬^ .

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Cierto, para una mujer traicionada no es facil confiar, además es complicado para Rukia sentir algo por un hombre con el que se suponia tendria una vanetura. Rukia será más atrevida más adelnate. Bueno, en este capitulo lo fue, jeje. Y Orihime va a hacer algo muy malo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kaoru240**  
Rukia se esconde para alargar el fic, jeje. No, bueno en parte, pero principalmente porque está confundida. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Ichigo es un maniaco-obsesionado con Rukia, jeje. Ahora si, LEMON. Espero te guste. Y Orihime, se merece esos cuernos, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Bueno, ahora su forma de estar juntos cambió un poco, jaja. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
Aqui el lemon, que por ciento considero MUY intenso, ojalá te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Bueno, como dices, Rukia se fue a descansar y desestresarse, tanto del trabajo como de Ichigo. Lemon, listo, y en cuanto a Orihime, pues aparecerá más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 8 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

El líder de los Kuchiki apenas y podía controlar el disgusto que le causaba la presencia de ese hombre; ese tipo no le simpatizaba nada, nada. Y si no lo echaba a patadas eran por dos simples razones: la primera, que no se rebajaría por un sujeto como ese, la segunda, que prefería aguardar a que su hermana llegase y así poder aclarar todo esto.

Silencio, puro silencio era lo que esos dos hombres podían compartir.

Byakuya había contactado a ese tal Kurosaki al enterarse que éste estaba saliendo con su hermana menor. Y digamos que la forma en que el pelinegro se enteró de dicha relación no fue la mejor, el pelinegro estuvo a punto de poner el grito en el cielo, más mantuvo la compostura. Esas cosas debían aclararse y arreglarse con calma, más que nada porque involucraban a su única hermana, quien por cierto, ya venía en camino.

El ceño del pelinaranja se marcaba cada vez más y más. Aburrido de la espera y hastiado de su "querido" cuñado.

Admitía que por su cabeza había cruzado la desesperada idea de contactar a este hombre, tan solo para conocerlo y tratar de comenzar una buena relación. De acuerdo, él bien sabía que debía dejar que las cosas avanzaran poco a poco y tratar de igual manera al hombre frente suyo, quien por cierto, desde ahora, en su primera impresión, se convencía de que no le agradaba nada y que seguramente nunca se llevarían bien.

Pero estaba desesperado al ver que las cosas entre él y la Kuchiki no avanzaban como él quería, al contrario, pareciese que la relación entre ellos se estancaba más y más, pues sus "vacaciones" no terminaron con broche de oro, como él hubiese querido, sino todo lo contrario.

De hecho la historia se volvió a repetir, cuando despertó al amanecer del último día, Rukia ya no estaba a su lado, así como la primera vez. . . y todas las demás.

Al parecer, que ella escapase de sus brazos después de una noche de pasión, ya era una constante en sus vidas, como una rutina. Y la verdad es que el Kurosaki no estaba dispuesto a seguir así.

Así que se le ocurrió la "genial idea" de aceptar la invitación del pelinegro para reunirse en un restaurante bastante elegante, sin antes hablar con Rukia.

Cuando por fin la chica llegó al lugar de la improvisada cita, el pelinaranja suspiró agradecido de no tener que soportar más ese tenso y aburrido ambiente entre él y el estirado Kuchiki.

Y es que la desfachatez y la carencia de sutileza por parte del Kurosaki chocó contra el formalismo de Byakuya.

*** Por fin, enana, creí que no llegarías. ***

Apenas pronunció dichas palabras, el pelinaranja se irguió y tomó a Rukia entre sus brazos, plantándole un inesperado beso que ella difícilmente pudo evitar.

*** ¡Ma, matte!… ***

Ella desvió el rostro, rompiendo el contacto entre sus labios.

Byakuya torció sutilmente la boca ante tal escena. Qué falta de respeto de ese tipo; se tomaba demasiadas libertades con su hermana, sin mencionar que no la trataba con formalidad y delicadeza. Además. . . para el pelinegro no pasó desapercibido el carmín en las mejillas de la ojivioleta.

El pelilargo hubiese querido creer que dicho color se debía al atrevimiento de ese bastardo, que la había avergonzado, pero conocía a su hermana, y él bien sabía que esa reacción no era más que la prueba de que ese hombre era del agrado de la chica. . . tal vez más que eso.

*** Así que… ***

Byakuya volvió a tomar asiento, invitando a los otros dos a acompañarlo y más que nada, a aclararle esa extraña e impropia situación.

*** Nii-sama… bueno, yo…. ***

*** Queremos que sepas que Rukia y yo estamos saliendo juntos, de hecho estamos dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso. ***

La pelinegra casi se va de espaldas al escuchar semejante discurso, pero lo peor estaba apenas por venir.

*** Ignoraré la forma tan simple y grosera con que lo dijiste y me limitaré a asegurar que, por siguiente paso, te refieres a matrimonio. ***

La voz de Kuchiki Byakuya sonó seria y firme, tomando al Kurosaki por sorpresa.

¿Matrimonio?, bueno, no era que no quisiera, pero. . .

*** En realidad yo me refería a vivir juntos. ***

_""¡Trágame tierra!.""_

Pensó Rukia.

Ese bastardo de Ichigo estaba diciendo puras tonterías. Ellos nunca habían hablado sobre eso, de hecho, ella intentó por todos los medios de romper ese extraño lazo que los unía, pero el pelinaranja era un necio encaprichado y no entendía porque no la dejaba en paz. Ese hombre estaba loco o estaba empeñado en causarle problemas, ahora con la persona más importarte y difícil para ella. . . su nii-sama.

Y aun cuando esos fuesen sus planes, jamás se lo soltaría a su hermano de esa forma tan abrupta y altanera.

*** ¿Cómo se atreve?, mi hermana jamás vivirá con un hombre sin antes casarse con él… ***

*** Nii-sama, lo que Ichigo trataba de decir es que… ***

*** Calla!. *** _Byakuya miró con decepción, casi odio, a su hermana._ *** Tú no estás en posición de opinar siquiera… ¿a caso crees que no sé qué te has estado viendo con este tipo, que tienes una relación indecente con él?. ***

Los ojos de la Kuchiki se destiñeron. ¿Cómo es que él sabía sobre ellos?.

El pelilargo torció la boca; no era difícil cuando ella se exhibía de esa manera tan descarada. Hasta en las revistas había fotos de esos dos en citas, abrazándose, besándose, y otras más escandalosas que no quería recordar.

*** Estás en boca de todos, Rukia. Estoy decepcionado de ti… nunca creí que mi hermana fuese una chica fácil… ¡una ramera!. ***

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca; un doloroso nudo oprimiendo su garganta. Nunca creyó que su hermano le diría tales palabras.

*** Hermano, yo… ***

*** ¡QUE TE CALLES!. ***

El Kuchiki abofeteó a la chica, quien giró el rostro ante la fuerza del golpe, aliviada de no ir a dar al piso, pero impresionada por la reacción del pelinegro; él nunca le había puesto una mano encima.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, llena de tristeza.

*** Imbécil!. ***

Ichigo prácticamente se lanzó sobre el pelilargo y de inmediato y con fuerza, impactó sus puños en la cara de ese desgraciado.

*** ¡A las mujeres no se les golpea!, ¿entendiste?, a las mujeres no se les golpea!… ***

Rukia miraba atónita la escena, así como las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante, sorprendidos ante el escándalo que se sucedía en esos momentos frente a sus ojos.

La pelinegra nunca esperó esa reacción por parte del pelinaranja, de hecho, no creía que fuese un tipo violento. . . hasta ahora.

*** Ichigo, basta… ya suéltalo!. ***

Con dificultad, Rukia sujetó el brazo del Kurosaki, logrando a duras penas alejarlo de su hermano.

*** Vámonos!. ***

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar. No soportaba estar un minuto más allí, y no por el escándalo que había protagonizado, sinceramente era lo que menos le importaba.

Subieron al auto del muchacho. Rukia guardaba silencio, mientras las lágrimas parecían no cesar, el pelinaranja maldecía a todo y a todos, los autos, los peatones que se cruzaban en su camino, y por supuesto, a Byakuya Kuchiki.

*** Es un maldito!… * **_Giró a ver a su compañera, deteniéndose a pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser para ella todo esto._ *** Gomen, Rukia… no quise causarte problemas. ***

*** Ia… no importa. ***

El semáforo en rojo le permitió mirarla con detenimiento.

La veía tan frágil y triste, que le entraron unas increíbles ansias de protegerla.

No lo pensó dos veces, la atrajo a su cuerpo con un brazo mientras conducía con el otro, recargándola sobre su pecho, dándole total libertad para llorar y por supuesto. . . su apoyo.

*** Lo que dije antes… es cierto. ***

*** ¿Qué cosa?. ***

*** Vivir juntos, ¿no te gustaría?. ***

Los violáceos ojos de la Kuchiki se contrajeron por la sorpresa. Ese imbécil, debió preguntarle primero antes de ir a restregárselo en la cara a su hermano.

Aun así, la propuesta bajo estas nuevas circunstancias. . . ella entre sus brazos, siendo consolada por él. . . ¿cómo negarse?. No podía, no cuando ese hombre la había atado a él. ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, no se dio cuenta. . . simplemente así era.

Y de sus labios, una simple palabra emergió como respuesta, acompañada de una linda sonrisa que no fue opacada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

*** ¡Baka!. ***

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inicialmente, era Ichigo quien iba a contactar a Byakuya, pero finalmente decidí dejar el capitulo tal cual lo leyeron.

Lo sé, el Kuchiki fue muy malo con su hermana, pero esa es la impresión que tengo de él. . . demasiado rígido e intolerante a muchas situaciones.

Pero su actitud era necesaria para la reacción de Ichigo, que por cierto me encantó.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Hola. Bueno, es que me desespero por el lemon y desplazo el avance de los sentimientos de los protagonistas, pero cambiaré un poco la mecánica de como se han venido dando los encuentros de esta pareja. Se viene un buen drama, aunque ya casi al final del fic, pero tendrá un poquito de todo lo que quieres de la historia, espero te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
Espero que el lemon que viene te impresione, va a cambiar un poquito a como se han venido dando las cosas, principalmente, ya se notaran los sentimientos de ambos, aunque no tanto asi con palabras. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Allison95**  
Me alegra que te intereses en este fic. El amor esta surgiendo entre Ichigo y Rukia y pronto Ichigo demostrará lo mucho que siente por la Kuchiki. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, incluido el lemon, que por cierto trato de hacer siempre un poco más fuerte. Bueno, aqui ya han avanzado, aunque Ichigo metió la pata, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Orihime pronto regresará a hacer de las suyas e Ishida, bueno, tendrá una pequeña aparición. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Y las cosas se pondrán más intensas, jeje, Y no solo hablando de lemon 0v0. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 9 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

*** Ru-Rukia, ¿qué?… ***

El pelinaranja no pudo seguir hablando pues la chica se acercó rápidamente a él, prácticamente lanzándosele encima, comenzando a besarlo casi con desesperación.

Ichigo, de por si sorprendido con la repentina visita de su novia, se sorprendió aun más al ser objeto de la pasión de la mujer.

_""Ella no es así, generalmente soy yo el que…""_

Pero el Kurosaki ya ni pensar podía, pues ya no solo los labios de la chica, ahora también sus manos se dedicaron a brindarle placer, palpando su hombría por encima de los pantalones negros.

*** Oye, oye, ¡tranquila!, hey!… ***

El chico se separó ligeramente de la pelinegra, extrañado por su desenfrenada actitud.

*** Te deseo!… ***

La voz de Rukia sonó tan sensual. Había cierta necesidad en sus palabras y sus hermosos ojos violáceos brillaban con intensidad. La pasividad no les duro más de unos cuantos segundos.

Con manos temblorosas, la Kuchiki comenzó a luchar con las ropas del muchacho, despojándolo de la corbata, la camisa. Sus ojos brillaron aun más al contemplar el perfecto tórax desnudo.

Tanto era el deseo de la pelinegra, que comenzó a desplegar besos en la bronceada piel del pelinaranja, causando estragos en él.

*** ¿Qué pasa contigo, enana?. ***

¿Qué pasaba?. . . pasaba que por fin Rukia se había dado cuenta que Ichigo era el hombre de su vida, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero no quería hacerlo entender con palabras, sino con actos, con besos y caricias. . . con su cuerpo.

La sola idea perturbó aun más a la Kuchiki, así que volvió a aferrarse al muchacho, llenándolo de desesperados besos.

Para ese momento, el Kurosaki no pudo resistirse más. Con sus manos sobre los glúteos de la pelinegra, la elevó varios centímetros sobre el piso; ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Ichigo caminó hasta su asiento frente al escritorio, acomodándose y sentando a la chica encima suyo, con las piernas a los costados de él, en una muy placentera posición pues podían frotar sus sexos aun por encima de las ropas.

El pelinaranja se concentró entonces en los redondos senos de Rukia, desabotonando la blusa y bajando el sostén, admirando así los preciosos pechos de su chica. Su boca poco tardó en hacer contacto con los suaves montículos, besando y lamiendo, mordiendo de vez en cuando los pezones. Ella lo abrazaba, pegándolo totalmente a sus pechos para seguir sintiendo sus mimos.

*** Se siente bien!. ***

Ichigo alzó el rostro, sonriendo ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

Se olvidó de sus lindos senos y se apresuró a besarla, ahora más entusiasmado y apasionado. Siempre manteniendo un ligero vaivén en sus caderas, frotándose contra el sexo del otro; el roce en combinación con las telas los hacía arder en verdad.

*** Ahh, mmm… Ichi… go… ***

Rukia comenzó a agitarse, sus suaves manos yendo y viniendo intranquilas por el cuerpo de su compañero, quien no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de su chica, teñido en carmín con los labios ligeramente separados, jadeando de tanto en tanto conforme las sensaciones se intensificaban. Era un deleite el verla en ese estado. . .

Y quiso hacerla gozar más, así que sus manos bajaron hasta su intimidad, frotando suavemente por sobre las bragas, luego haciendo estas a un lado y frotando con más intensidad, para finalmente hundir su dedo medio.

Rukia se arqueó ante la excitante sensación del intruso dentro suyo.

*** ¡Ahh, I-Ichigo… bastardo!…. ***

Un entrecortado gemido escapó de sus labios, incitando aun más al chico, cuyos dedos recorrían sus partes intimas, yendo desde su hinchado y sensible clítoris hasta hundirse totalmente en su mojada vagina.

*** Ichigo, hazlo… hazlo ya… ***

*** ¿Qué?.***

La provocaba; quería escucharla decir esas palabras.

*** ¡Penétrame!, hazme tuya!… YA!. ***

Él sonrió complacido y, porque no, casi agradecido, él también necesitaba clavarse en ella.

El pelinaranja reemplazó sus dedos por su pene, rozando la punta contra la mojada y ansiosa flor femenina.

*** Ya, no me tortures más… te necesito!… ***

Rukia susurró aquellas palabras al oído de su compañero, haciéndolo estremecer.

Y como si estuviese envuelto en un hechizo a causa de sus palabras y su voz, el Kurosaki deslizó suavemente su mimbro viril dentro de la vagina de su amante; lo hizo lentamente, pretendiendo disfrutar de cada segundo, de cada centímetro que se clavaba en ella.

Apenas su verga estuvo completamente alojada en el cómodo espacio que ella le ofrecía, Ichigo la retiró tan solo para clavarse nuevamente en el sexo de la Kuchiki.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de ese ciclo que lo enloquecía.

Sintió a Rukia agitarse aun más que antes, gimiendo sin importarle ya nada. Él tuvo que besarla para apagar los sonidos de gozo que la pequeña mujer no podía evitar.

Las penetraciones se tornaron bruscas y salvajes hasta que el placer se desbordó, obligándolos a rendirse ante un fuerte orgasmo. Primero ella, cuyas intensas contracciones vaginales aprisionaron deliciosamente el pene del muchacho, orillándolo a su propio éxtasis que culminó en un ronco gemido y una considerable ración de semen que fue vertido en el interior de la chica, haciéndola gemir agradada ante la dulce y cálida sensación.

*** ¡Te quiero!. ***

Esa confesión sorprendió al Kurosaki, pero lo que la Kuchiki quería decir en realidad y que él no sabía. . . que lo amaba.

Después del torbellino de emociones, solo quedaba la tranquila ternura que los amantes se expresaban con besos y caricias, las ahora ya acompasadas respiraciones y dulces palabras por parte del chico que hicieron sonrojar a la mujer y a su corazón latir con emoción.

Se arreglaron las ropas después de un rato. No les sorprendería que alguien los escuchase allá afuera, en especial durante el éxtasis que los hizo dejar de reprimir los gemidos.

Cómo sea, ¿qué importaba?, que todos a su alrededor supieran que esa hermosa y famosa mujer era suya y de nadie más, ¡y ay de aquel que se atreviera a mirarla con malísimas intensiones!, porque seguro tendría que arreglárselas con el puño del Kurosaki.

*** Por cierto… no sabía que también posabas para las revistas. ***

*** ¿De qué hablas?. ***

El pelinaranja se sonrojó; desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicar eso.

*** B-bueno en una revista para caballeros… tú… ***

La pelinegra sonrió picara.

Así que ese hombre gustaba de leer ese tipo de material.

*** Ecchi!. ***

*** N-no… solo la vi porque Keigo me dijo que… tú aparecías en ella. ***

*** Si, aha. ***

*** Cómo sea… explícame!. ***

La ojivioleta se encogió de hombros; ella era una figura pública y a alguien importante le pareció que sería muy estimulante que ella posara para esa revista.

*** Claro que no mostré más de lo necesario… esa fue mi condición. ***

*** Aun así, esas fotos… ¡son muy estimulantes!. ***

*** Si, pero… * **_Rukia se giró, besando a su novio._ *** … solo tú puedes ver más de lo que se ve en esas fotos. ***

La mujer le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina, yéndose igual que como llegó, inesperadamente.

Para Ichigo fue tan extraña esa visita, pero eso sí, muy agradable.

Cómo sea, no tendría que esperar mucho para repetir lo que allí hicieron, pues desde que ellos vivían juntos, dormir no era precisamente la mejor opción para pasar la noche.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de la mitad del fic, o más ¬¬´, en que era Ichigo quien perseguía a Rukia, ya era justo que en al menos en un capitulo ella lo buscase para. . . hacer lo que mejor hacen ^/^ .

Solo un par de problemas más y creo que dejaré que estos dos sean felices, sip.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Cierto que Byakuya no es asi de malo, pero necesitaba un pretexto para que Ichigo se le fuera a golpes. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Jessy moon 15**  
Tienes razón, la vez anterior Byakuya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las apariencias. Bueno, es que ese capitulo al principio se iba a llevar a cabo en la oficina del pelinegro, pero luego decidi que todo pasara en un restaurante. No puedo separar al ichiruki por muchos capitulos, me es dificil, por eso es que su relación va tan rápido. Ichigo ya nisiquiera ha visto a Orihime, aunque se habla un poquito de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Emilia-chan**  
Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, apesar de la reacción de Byakuya. Gracias por leer este fic.

**KEY**  
Ojalá la historia siga siendo de tu agrado segun vaya avanzando. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Guest**  
Espero sigas leyendo este fic y que los sucesos que vienen te emocionen. Gracias por leer este fic.

**AriatneNamizake**  
Aqui la continuación, ojalá este nuevo cap también te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Bueno, Byakuya tenía que ser el malo para que Ichigo defendise a Rukia. Me alegra mucho que con la situación entre estos hermanos, el fic te este gustando más. Estoy casi segura de que este capitulo también te gustará. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
De Byakuya ni te preocupes que no volverá a aparecer. Lo sé, no planee una reconciliación, pero bueno. Lo importante es el ichiruki. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Siento lo de Byakuya, pero era el detonante para que la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo avanzara. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Allison95**  
Bueno, "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Byakuya fue malo, pero gracias a ello, Ichigo la protegió y ahora vivirán juntos. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
No entiendo porque no aparecen las actualizaciones. Espero que ese problemilla se solucione. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 10 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Una radiante sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Kuchiki Rukia.

La chica iba de aquí para allá, dando instrucciones, revisando y resolviendo problemas. Pero el trabajo nunca fue tan lindo como ahora.

Cada persona que se cruzaba con la pelinegra se preguntaba: ¿cuál era la razón de su buen humor?. Ninguno imaginaria el por qué de la dicha de la mujer, y es que ella no se lo había mencionado ni siquiera a la persona responsable de tal emoción.

_""Embarazada.""_

El simple pensamiento la llenaba de felicidad y hacía más grande su sonrisa.

Lo sabía desde hacía unos días, casi una semana, pero aun no se lo había dicho al Kurosaki; no sabía cómo hacerlo. A decir verdad, temía su reacción. . . quizás la dejaría, podría responder por el bebé pero eso no significaba que su relación se volvería más seria o que se casarían.

Cuando pensaba en todas esas posibilidades, la sonrisa en sus labios menguaba, más luego, como reflejo, acariciaba su vientre. . . y volvía a sonreír.

La inseguridad la atormentaba, así que decidió decírselo a Ichigo esa misma noche cuando llegase a casa.

*** Señorita Kuchiki, hay alguien que quiere verla. ***

Escuchó a su secretaria llamarle por el intercomunicador.

*** Que pase. ***

Pronto, la pelinegra se arrepintió de estar tan distraída y no preguntar siquiera de quien se trataba; cuando esa mujer de largos cabellos naranjas entró en su oficina, la sonrisa desapareció de su lindo rostro, llevándose consigo el sentimiento de felicidad y dejando en cambio una agria sensación de desagrado.

*** Bueno días, Rukia, ¿cómo has estado?. *** _La Kuchiki torció la boca y dobló las cejas con evidente enfado. Si tuviese un espejo frente suyo en ese momento, hubiese visto lo similar que era su expresión a la característica de su novio._ *** No te veía desde… nuestro acuerdo. ***

La pelinegra sonrió ante el comentario de su visitante. Cerró los ojos y atacó con otra indirecta.

*** No era yo la que quería un vestido. ***

Inoue dobló las cejas y apretó los dientes; su expresión y tono burlesco e irónico.

*** El trato era una sola noche, no que te lo quedaras!. ***

La mujer de largos cabellos terminó gritando.

*** Si?, pues no es mi culpa que tú lo hayas cambiado por un estúpido diseño y tampoco es mi culpa que una sola noche conmigo haya sido suficiente para preferirme a mí. ***

*** Maldita perra!. ***

*** No voy a escucharte más, tengo mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?.***

Dicho esto, Rukia caminó por la oficina y salió de esta, siendo seguida por Orihime, quien se empeñaba en reclamarle algo que en realidad no debía.

Lo que sucedió después podía resumirse en el resultado de una mala combinación. . . la ira al sentirse humillada y todavía ignorada, una escalera. . . fueron unos cuantos instantes.

Inoue ni siquiera lo pensó, sus manos se lanzaron solas contra la pelinegra, empujándola.

Rukia sintió el vértigo por una fracción de segundo al ver que caería, luego los múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo al rodar por las escaleras. . . al llegar al final de estas no supo más. . . había quedado inconsciente.

La pelimarrón se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Qué había hecho?.

De repente el miedo la embargó. Huyo del lugar corriendo hasta llegar a su auto y largarse de allí.

*** Fue su culpa!, fue su culpa!… si no me hubiese quitado a Ichigo, esto jamás, yo no!… ***

Agitada, la mujer se horrorizó de sí misma, pero no lo iba a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí. Esto era la guerra, ella solo reaccionó de forma lógica.

La única culpable era la Kuchiki, si ella no le hubiese robado al Kurosaki, ella estaría bien ahora. . .

*** Es su culpa!… ***

_""¡Es su culpa!.""_

Orihime siguió repitiéndose esto una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. . . sin lograrlo.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

Cuando lo llamaron diciéndole que su novia estaba en el hospital, vino lo más rápido que pudo y cuando Kiyone, la asistente de la pelinegra, le comentó que esa mañana Inoue Orihime fue a la empresa y la vieron discutiendo con la Kuchiki, el pelinaranja solo tuvo que imaginar el final de dicha discusión.

Y cuando pensó que las coas no podrían estar peor, le permitieron ver a la joven.

La felicidad de verla le duró poco. Rukia lloraba inconsolable; esa no era ella, la chica que él conocía debería estar furiosa, maldiciendo a la pelimarrón por lo que le hizo.

Entonces la escuchó y su mundo se derrumbó. . .

*** ¡Mi bebé! … Ichigo, ¿cómo esta mi bebé?. No quiero perderlo, Ichigo, yo… ***

La Kuchiki terminó aferrándose al abrazó de un Kurosaki que no podía reaccionar. Esta no era la forma más linda de enterarse de que sería padre. . . oh no.

*** Ru-Rukia… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. ***

*** Y-yo… tenía miedo de que tú no… ***

*** Tonta!… *** _Él la aferró con más fuerza; su voz se le quebró por un segundo._ *** Yo te amo, y formar una familia contigo siempre ha estado en mis planes. ***

La pelinegra siguió llorando, en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad al saberse correspondida y tristeza al no saber qué sería de su hijo; nadie le daba razón.

*** Ichigo, ¿y si pierdo a nuestro hijo?… no lo soportaría… me moriría de tristeza. ***

El pelinaranja no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó a la joven, debía salir para zanjar ciertos asuntos, no sin antes decirle a su chica que las cosas estarían bien.

Sin más, el Kurosaki cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

Después de cometer semejante locura, fue donde Ishida buscando ayuda, y aunque el chico no sabía cómo, no dudaría en ser su cómplice. Las locuras que él hacía por amor.

Trató de consolarla mientras escuchaba las atrocidades de las que había sido capaz tan solo por celos y capricho. Porque él bien sabía que Orihime no estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo, por mucho que ella lo dijera, que lo jurara. . . él solo era un capricho, un escalón en su carrera.

_""Un mejor partido que yo.""_

Así de sencillo y así de cruel.

Ishida pudo haber consolado a su amante por el resto de la tarde y la larga noche también si hacía falta, pero el timbre lo arrancó de los brazos de la chica.

Sinceramente no esperó que quien tocase a la puerta con tanta desesperación fuese precisamente el pelinaranja, quien entró hecho una furia en el apartamento.

*** ¿Dónde está esa maldita perra?!. ***

*** ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ella!, además no puedes venir aquí y gritar a… ***

*** Mira, Ishida… *** _Ichigo hablaba mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa._ *** No te hagas el tonto conmigo, no la protejas o te ira peor!. ***

Las duras palabras del pelinaranja sonaron con fuerza.

El Kurosaki desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la causante de su ira y su desesperación.

*** Tú!… *** _Ichigo se acercó, dispuesto a retorcerle el cuello a esa arpía, más el fuerte agarre de su ex-amigo apenas lo detuvo._ *** Te lo advierto, zorra, si algo le pasa a Rukia o a mi hijo… no esperes la cárcel, ¡porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos!. ***

Tras la amenaza, Kurosaki Ichigo se zafó del agarre del otro hombre, para luego salir azotando la puerta, dejando a aquel par de traidores más que sorprendidos.

Ishida más que preocupado por la Kuchiki, quien después de todo seguía siendo alguien especial y querida para él. . . y a la pelimarrón. . . con el arrepentimiento como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Por los estúpidos celos sin razón, por un simple capricho. . . no solo había lastimado a Rukia, sino también a un pequeño inocente que no se podía defender y que no tenía la culpa de sus locuras.

*** ¡¿Qué hice?!. ***

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Este capítulo simplemente me encantó.

Sé que no planteé una participación previa entre Orihime y Rukia, ni siquiera entre la primera e Ichigo, pero este capítulo, según yo, lo compensa.

Me gustó la discusión de las mujeres, como Ichigo se entera que será padre y finalmente como le reclama, o mejor dicho amenaza, a Inoue. . . con Uryuu de espectador.

Simplemente, al menos para mí, ¡perfecto! ^0^ .

P.D. FALTAN 2 CAPÍTULOS T_T.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic; espero también te guste este capitulo. En cuanto a Rukia, bueno, no quería que dijese que lo amaba, más que nada por lo que pasó en este capitulo. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Siempre es lindo un Ichigo celoso y posesivo. Aunque no mencionas los nombres de los culpables de los problemas, creo que acertaste, bueno, especificamente solo en uno, pero el otro practicamente es complice. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Bueno... Byauya no aparecerá más en el fic, gomen, pero no puedo parar con el ichiruki T_T, y los detalles se me van. De cualquier forma esto ya se va a acabar. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Neerak22**  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado lemon. Como dices, Rukia ya debia buscarlo, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
Bueno, lo de mitad, era un decir, pues ya se acaba este fic. He aqui el drama, pero habrá felicidad. Ichigo vio la revista por Keigo, bueno, pervertido si al querer comprovar la publicación, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Rukia es muy linda y en un principio tenía la idea de que fuese una modelo en vez de diseñadora, por eso deje intacto lo de posar para revistas, jeje. Estos dos ya viven juntos, sip. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Es cierto que Rukia ya aceptó que lo quiere, pero aun se vienen unos cuantos problemas más. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 11 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Podría decirse que sus almas les regresaron al cuerpo cuando los médicos les dijeron que su bebé no corría peligro alguno, sin embargo debían tener un poco más de cuidado con ese embarazo, más cuidado de lo normal, solo por precaución.

El trago amargo había terminado, dando paso ahora a la total felicidad. . .

*** Ma-matte, Ichigo… ***

Rukia apenas suspiró aquella suplica, pues el pelinaranja la mantenía cautiva bajo su excitante y duro cuerpo, llenándola de besos y caricias tranquilas, cuidadosas.

De por si el Kurosaki siempre tuvo la idea de que la pelinegra se rompería cual figura de cristal si él no tenía cuidado y medía su fuerza; con más razón ahora que el vientre de la mujer había crecido un poco, solo un poco, algo apenas perceptible para ellos dos, especialmente en ese instante que estaban desnudos. . .

Una sonrisa adornó su apuesto rostro; a Ichigo le provocaba una gran ternura mirar el vientre de su chica y pensar que allí dentro, poco a poco, crecía su bebé, tan pequeñito ahora. Aunque. . . el deseo y la pasión siempre lo enloquecían, y el pelinaranja siempre terminaba tomando a la Kuchiki con fuerza y desesperación, casi salvaje. . . esa era su naturaleza.

Cuando el deseo y la lujuria lo cegaban, Ichigo no era muy cuidadoso que digamos, pero ahora. . . había una razón en especial para serlo, o debería decir. . . una personita especial.

*** ¿Te duele?. ***

*** I-Ia, es solo que… temo dañarlo de algún modo. ***

El pelinaranja curveó suavemente las cejas, mostrando ternura y comprensión. Él mismo tenía esa sensación, pero sabía que no le harían daño al bebé.

_""Además, la extraño tanto.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, recordando que no había intimado con la chica desde hacía ya un par de meses, y lo insistente que él había sido durante ese lapso de tiempo. . . hasta ahora en que Rukia no pudo contra los besos y terminó prisionera de su abrazo, ese abrazo del que Ichigo nunca, jamás, la dejaría escapar.

*** Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo!. ***

La Kuchiki cerró fuertemente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de acallar los gemidos de gozo. Ese desesperado estaba acariciando su vulva por encima de las bragas; lo hacía tan suave y tan tranquilo que Rukia no supo cómo pudo terminar agitándose bajo el cuerpo masculino, arrugando las sábanas ante la fuerza de su agarre.

Ese no era el Ichigo que ella conocía, este era cuidadoso y tranquilo, pero, vamos, después de todo él se lo había prometido y ella bien sabía que ese hombre siempre cumplía sus promesas, por eso había depositado toda su confianza en él.

Pero los pensamientos de la pelinegra se tornaron confusos una vez que el pelinaranja se deshizo de su ropa interior y comenzó a frotar el clítoris expuesto de ésta con un par de traviesos dedos.

*** Ichi… go, tú… ¡bastardo!. ***

*** Hey, ¿así tratas al hombre de tu vida y padre de tu futuro hijo, quien por cierto te está dando mucho placer?. ***

La Kuchiki se retorció bajo su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Se mordió el labio; ese hombre era un sinvergüenza, capaz de pasar de ser un hombre tierno y suave a uno lleno de lujuria y ansias. Un maldito gusano que le estaba regalando el orgasmo más suave y lindo de su vida.

Rukia cedió ante el roce de los dedos del pelinaranja sobre su hinchado y necesitado botoncito de placer, gritando su nombre y respirando agitada cuando las palpitaciones parecieron terminar.

*** Baka!. ***

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, se sentía cansada pero bien sabía que ese hombre no la dejaría descansar, se lo dijeron sus ojos opacos ante la lujuria, se lo dijeron sus labios que hambrientos se posaron sobre los suyos, devorándolos con furia e infinita necesidad.

*** Te amo!.* **_Le dijo él entre besos._ *** En verdad te amo!. ***

Ella suspiró entre feliz y triste.

Era una sensación muy extraña el saber los sentimientos de su compañero.

Le hubiese gustado meditar un poco más sobre ello, pero de pronto sintió como la virilidad del pelinaranja se frotaba contra su pelvis, causándole cosquilleo, excitación y cierto miedo.

*** ¡Ichigo!. ***

*** Onegai, Rukia… te necesito, necesito sentirte… *** _La besó._ *** Necesito hacerte el amor!. ***

No cabía duda que Kurosaki Ichigo era un tramposo, pues mientras le dedicaba aquellas palabras, se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y poco a poco fue penetrándola, primero la punta, haciéndola suspirar y luego, con lentitud, se clavó totalmente en ella.

*** Ahh… mmm!… ***

Rukia se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir los gemidos, pero sentir el pene de Ichigo, entrando y saliendo de su sexo con desesperante tranquilidad, brindándole ese roce, ese cosquilleo que la hacía enloquecer. . . era demasiado.

La Kuchiki se aferró a su amante, jadeando y gimiendo entrecortadamente lo mucho que disfrutaba de esto, así como lo mucho que lo quería a él, lo especial que él era para ella.

Ichigo sonrió, moviendo las caderas ligeramente más rápido, pero siempre suave y cuidadoso. Es que para él esto era tocar el cielo, llegar al mismísimo paraíso.

Rukia era tan pequeña e Ichigo siempre pensó que debido a ello, ella era tan estrecha, lo cual le brindaba inmenso placer a la hora de hacer el amor. Frágil y fina. . . hermosa, a veces tierna y otras agresiva e incluso hipócrita, pero él no la imaginaba de ninguna otra manera.

Todos esos pensamientos, saber que esa mujer era su razón de vivir y al mismo tiempo su perdición, lo hicieron poner más empeño en sus embestidas, zambulléndose una y otra vez en la cálida intimidad de su amada, ese pequeño y cálido espacio que ella le ofrecía y que él tanto adoraba y celaba, ese que lo llevaba a la locura, como justo en ese momento en que Rukia gritó su nombre y poco después sintió como las pulsaciones de su vagina aferraban su virilidad, obligándolo a acompañar a la Kuchiki en el éxtasis, mientras él, simplemente vertía en ella su esencia y un ronco gemido abandonaba sus labios, así como él abandonaba el divino cuerpo de su amada.

Agotados, abrazándose casi sin fuerzas pero sin la más mínima intensión de separarse, se miraron uno al otro por largo rato mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

Sin dejar de mirarse, poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos, terminando siendo vencidos por el sueño.

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquí un poquito de lemon, el último de este fic, debo decir. . . Y si, al final, no pude deshacerme de esa sensación de que todo el lemon de este fanfic fue muy pobre T_T. Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el desenlace.

Pero si hay algo que me encantó de este capítulo, es el imaginar la sonrisa que pondría Ichigo al pensar en su bebé. . . kawai ^0^ .

P.D. FALTA 1 CAPÍTULO y_y.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Kaoru240**  
No, no sería capaz de hacer que Rukia pierda a su bebé. Aqui la continuación, ojalá te guste. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Jessy moon 15**  
Uhu!. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto rl capitulo 10. jaja, es cierto, una novela mexicana sin alguien que caiga de las escaleras, no es novela. Pero que Orihime no sabía que Rukia está embarazada. Espero este nuevo capitulo te guste, aunque esta chiquito 0n0. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
BUeno, Ishida no es tan malo, solo... traicionó a Rukia... bueno, si es malo . . Ichiruki´s baby is fine 0v0 . Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Jaja. Entendí las iniciales. Bueno, en el anime ella está tan obsesionada con Ichigo, que es la primera de los personajes en la lista de malos, malos. Gracias por leer este fic.

**KEY**  
Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capitulos anteriores, espero que este nuevo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Yagami rin**  
Hola. Orihime fue mala, aunque de no haber sido por ella, bueno, eso lo leerás en el último capitulo, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Caroone**  
Siento lo de Rukia, pero ella debía enfrentarse con Orihime una vez más, y bajo estas circunstancias, fue más impactante. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Lillian Hirahara**  
Hola. Que bueno saber que te intersaste en esta historia. Me alegra saber que sigues mis fics, ojalá te animes a comentar los que que vengan más adelante. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Chapter 12

**DRESS.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 12 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

*** Vamos, cariño, di chappy… cha… ppy. ***

La pelinegra alargaba las palabras y hacía gestos graciosos, tratando de enseñarle a hablar a su pequeño.

Ichigo la miraba entre aburrido e incrédulo.

*** Por favor, enséñale a decir cosas coherentes e importantes… ***

El pelinaranja dejó su cómodo lugar en el sofá; se acercó a su esposa y tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo de año y medio.

*** Vamos, campeón, di papá… pa… pá. ***

La Kuchiki no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Adoraba esto, ver a padre e hijo juntos, le provocaba una sensación de dicha y paz.

¡Y pensar que toda su vida se basaba en un estúpido trato del pasado!.

En ese momento, Rukia se perdió en sus recuerdos. . .

Ella nunca esperó esto, mucho menos lo buscó; definitivamente fue demasiada suerte. Alguien allá arriba debía amarla en verdad, o quizás el destino se equivocó y fue bondadoso en demasía con ella, pues no podía creer que tuviese y mereciera tanta felicidad.

Tampoco podría decirse que Rukia fuese una aprovechada y que le había robado la felicidad a alguien más, de hecho, ese alguien prácticamente le había regalado a ella tal dicha.

La pelinegra ni siquiera luchó por ese amor, sino que fue él el necio insistente pues ella no quería nada con él. . . al menos al principio.

_""Quizás es cierto que hay una persona que nació tan solo para alguien en especial.""_

Pensaba la Kuchiki; sus ojos violetas clavados en su esposo.

Si. . . ella solo podría describir a Ichigo de esa manera. Pero el tenerlo, el que él se cruzara en su camino, debía agradecérselo a una sola persona. . .

Si Inoue Orihime no le hubiese propuesto ese estúpido trato, Rukia nunca hubiese conocido a Ichigo, no habría hecho el amor con él tantas veces, no se hubiera enamorado, ni él se hubiera enamorado de ella. . . no sería madre.

Así es, no tendría a ese pequeño angelito, la viva imagen de su padre en miniatura, idéntico hasta en el color de cabello. . . Ichigo no podría negar que es hijo suyo.

Y por ello, de no ser por esa mujer, la pelinegra no sería tan feliz. Si Inoue no hubiera arrojado al Kurosaki a sus brazos. . . hubiera. . . hubiera. . .

Toda una serie de posibilidades que al final la llenaron de felicidad.

La Kuchiki no sabía mucho de esa mujer ahora, solo esperaba que fuese feliz con Ishida.

Hasta en eso le ayudó. . . al quitarle a Uryuu, le dio, sin saber, la posibilidad de ser feliz por otro lado, con otro hombre. . . con Ichigo. Esa mujer le había hecho tantos favores sin saberlo, y de no haber puesto en riesgo la vida de su hijo, Rukia la adoraría en verdad, pero ya no importaba ahora.

La pelinegra se acercó donde su esposo y su hijo, siguiendo con la ardua tarea de lograr que él dijese al menos una palabra.

Lo único importante ahora era esta sensación de dicha y felicidad; su esposo, su hijo. . . solo ellos importaban, ellos eran su todo.

Ya fuese cosa del destino, la suerte o a una mujer llamada Inoue Orihime. . . no importaba realmente, pero Kuchiki Rukia era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¡ Y todo gracias a un tonto vestido !.

**.**

**Finalizado.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenía que darle un desenlace a esta historia, y no se me ocurrió otra forma.

Y bueno, aunque Orihime fue la mala en este fic, hay que ser realistas. ¿Quién no ha despreciado a alguien o lo ha botado, tan solo para que, sin esperarlo, otra persona sea feliz con aquel (la) que rechazamos?.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

**-.-**

**. . .Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Kaoru240**  
El bebé está a salvo, y que mejor que este último capitulo para corroborarlo. Aqui está el final, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Jessy moon 15**  
Siento no haber incluido más drama, pero es que no me agrada que esta pareja se separe, jeje. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
Ojalá te haya gustado este último capitulo en el que el bebé... bueno, ya ha crecido. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Ichiruki baby is ok. Orihime, bueno, hizo algo bueno sin querer. Ojalá este fibal te haya gustado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**LadyDy**  
A todas, en algun momento, nos gusta un Ichigo tierno y cariñoso. Hay una imagen de Rukia embarazada e Ichigo a su lado, abrazandola... se ve realmente hermosa, y ellos muy tiernos. Espero este capitulo de desenlace sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Neerak22**  
Ichigo es kawaii, jeje. Espero que este final te haya gustado y después leas mis futuros fics. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Priss**  
Este... no hubo venganza, y justicia, pues solo que divina, jaja. Pero el bebé esta a salvo. Si ví ese capitulo y me gustó mucho; me encanta el contraste entre sus estaturas. Gracias por leer este fic.

**Mery**  
Que alegria que el primer fic que leas de este increibe anime, sea uno de los mios, precisamente. Gracias. Más aun porque te gustó. Yo me imaginó su hijo identico a Ichigo de pequeño, aunque con los ojos violetas como Rukia. Kawaii. Gracias por leer este fic.

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 09 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
